Talk:Fun and Fancy Free/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190324231414/@comment-71.120.253.2-20190324231739
lines *'Ludwig': Now, fairy tales are not like Mother Goose rhymes that are based on fact and real people. Fairy tales are fantasies. They're fun to read, I read them myself every night, but nobody really believes them. *'Herman': a cookie I believe them. *'Ludwig': Ha-ha-ha! Ooh, Herman! Herman He's so funny! Big joke! Ooh! Anyway, fiary tales are full of imaginary characters whoe are loaded with magical powers, like Cinderella's Fairy Godmother. She could change a pumpkin into a coach or mices into horses and anything else into anything else! *'Herman': I believe it! *'Ludwig': throat Then there's Pinocchio's good fairy. With a wave of a stick, she changed him from a wooden puppet into a genuine, real live boy. *'Herman': I believe it! *'Ludwig': to Maleficent And then there are bad fairies, like the one in "Sleeping Beauty," who turned herself into a fire-breathing dragon! *'Herman': I believe it! *''[Maleficent turns into a dragon, then holding a cup with the queen in [https://transcripts.fandom.com/wiki/Snow_White_and_the_Seven_Dwarfs ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs]]'' *'Ludwig': Then you're always sure to find a wicked queen, like the one in "Snow White." She drank some of her own black magic, and turned herself into, uh, an awful mess. *witch appears'' *'Ludwig': Ha-ha-ha! Oh boy, is that hard to swallow! *'Herman': But I believe it anyway! *'Ludwig': Herman Herman, I could smash you! *'Herman': I believe it. *'Ludwig': the spoon, then flying on an olive Ooh! Eeesk! Whew! the book In fairy tales, you will find all kinds of giants. There are small giants and the big, economy-size giant, like the one in "Jack and the Beanstalk." That's a real big giant! It's really an old fairy tale, "Jack and the Beanstalk." African Zulus used to tell it. American Indians told it. And everybody practically who told this tale gave it different characters. But no matter who told it, it was always the same story, and they all used the same magic beans. And these beans is the same ones I am going to imagine in the story I am going to dream up. Once upon a long time ago, there was a place called Happy Valley. And it was called Happy Valley because everyone there was very happy. This places was really beautiful. It was one of nature's garden spots, nestled among green, growing hills with a babbling brook, bubbling and babbling as it flowed through the valley. The winding roads all lined up with high trees, lush fields and prosperous farms all over the place. And way up high on the hill overlooking the valley, there stood a big, red barn. No! What am I saying? I mean, there was a big castle. And inside the castle there was kept a real precious thing: a magic, singing harp. And ooh, boy, could that magic harp sing! Listen! *'Golden Harp': singing What a sunny sky kind of makes you sigh in a happy way. But a very merry day. All the world is gay when your cares are light, and your heart takes flight, and you're swept away. The air is sweet with clover, the clouds are turning over. Oh yes, they're turning over. Just to show their silver lining. My, what a happy day. Never knew such bliss, never read of this in a book or play. What a lovely day. What a great big gorgeus, stumptuous, thumping, bumbtuous, hum-galumptious, simply scrumptious. My, what a happy day. *''cow rings the bell'' *'Cow': singing Mmm-my what a happy day. *'All': singing Never knew such bliss, never read of this in a book or play. What a lovely day. What a great big gorgeous, stumptuous, thumping, bumbtuous, hum-galumptious, simply scrumptious. Oh my, oh my, what a happy day. *''all laugh'' *'Ludwig': Yes, sir, the voice of this here Golden Harp cast a magic spell of happiness and prosperity over the whole valley. But it was too good to last, 'cause one day, a mysterious shadow crept over the valley, and something awful happened! *''Golden Harp hears thunder, then grabbing the Golden Harp, then disappearing'' *'Ludwig': When the shadow lifted, the Golden Harp was gone, and Happy Valley was no longer happy. Without the magic of the harp, all was misery. Things started to look pretty bad all over the place. Everything was drying up. The fields of golden corn turned to dust. The babbling brook babbled no more. To think that this was once Happy Valley! Ooh! Now it looked more like "gruesome gulch." Anyway, days pass, weeks pass, and now, in the whole kingdom, there was nothin' but peasants. I suppose we look in on some of these here peasants. This isn't a peasant, naturally. This is a cow. She used to be a good milker, but now she's an udder failure. *''then the cow walks away, then zoom into a cottage, then the windows lays down'' *'Ludwig': Anyhow, here they are: three poor, miserable peasants, gripped by the pangs of starvation, still alive, still kicking, sharing a pitiful crust between them. Share and share alike, sharing and staring and staring and sharing, and sharing. But, are their spirits broken? Have they lost hope? You bet they have, 'cause they are facing starvation. There's nothin' left but beans! *''bean lands on a plate'' *'Ludwig': Beans? What am I saying? I mean, bean! Now, if it were one man and three beans, well, but no, one bean and three men. Well, anyway, one nice thing: There are no bones in it. Just look at that miserable duck! Nothing but a bag of bones and feathers! Truly a picture of dispair! Deaspairing duck! But Donald doesn't whimper. Donald doesn't give up. *'Donald': Shut up! I can't stand it! everything on a plate, then eating *'Mickey': Oh! Oh! Hey, Goofy! *'Goofy': Easy, Donald! the fork and knife out Here! Here! Pull yourself apart and get it together. *'Mickey': Okay, here you go. *'Donald': I'll be all right. Yeah, I'll be all right. panting I'll be all right. at an ax *'Ludwig': He says he's all right. In a pig's eye! He's suffered too much. What's this? What diabolical thought is being hatched in the brain of this poor, demented duck? *''an ax'' *'Mickey': to eat a sandwich Oh! No, no! at a wall *'Donald': Nice bossy, bossy. Hey-hey-hey! Nice old cowsy-wowsy! *'Mickey': Donald! *''fights with an ax, then starting to fight with an ax'' *'Mickey': Donald! Donald! an ax to Donald *'Donald': to eat a tail Let me through! *''grabs Donald, then they all attack'' *'Donald': Well, for heaven's sake! I just gotta eat! *'Ludwig': Poor Donald! Anyway, Mickey decided to sell the cow. So now there would be meat on the table again. *'Goofy': Hey, look! singing Turkey, lobster, sweet "potater" pie! Pancakes piled up 'til they reach the sky! *'Donald': singing Whaa-a-aa, whaa-a-aa, whaa-a-aa, whaa-a-aa, whaa-a-aa, aaa! *'Goofy': singing Ooh-oh-oh! I wanna eat, 'n eat, 'n eat, 'n eat, 'n eat until I die! *'Both': singing Turkey, lobster, sweet potato pie! Pancakes piled up 'til they reached the sky! Lots of starches, lots of greens, fancy chocolate-covered... *'Mickey': Beans! *'Goofy': What do you mean, beans? *'Mickey': Yeah, fellas. I sold the cow for some magic beans. *'Donald': Beans! Whaa-a-aa! Whaa-a-aa! *'Mickey': But, Donald, these are not ordinary beans. They're magic beans! If you plant these beans in the light of a full moon, you know what'll happen? *'Donald': Yes! You get more beans! a box, then throwing *'Mickey': Oh, no, Donald! *'Donald': Magic beans! Phooey! *'Ludwig': Poor Mickey. Boy, did he get robbed, trading his cow for a few miserable beans. What a shame to bamboozle a simple peasant! Magic beans! Ha-ha! By the light of the full moon! Hoo-hoo-hoo! Phooey! *''beanstalk grows from a hole'' *'Ludwig': What's this? There's something moving. What's going on here? Ooh, maybe there's magic after all. *''beanstalk continues growing, then they both sleep, just as the beanstalk continues growing at Mickey, by adding leaves, then the leaf lands on Mickey, then growing up on the ladder, the growing at Donald, tickling him, then breaking a window, then opening a door, just as the house starts to break, then growing up into the air by the clouds, then the house breaks completely, then the bed lays down, then Donald lays in a barrel, then Mickey rolls down, sleeping, then sliding on the beanstalk, then falling down, then laying on the leaf, then the blanket falls on Mickey, then the bed swings back and forth, then the beanstalk touches the hole in the barrel, then the barrel breaks, then sliding down, hugging on the beanstalk by sliding down, then Goofy swings down, with the pillow falling down, then falling down, then sitting on a stool'' *'Ludwig': And all through the night, it grew higher, higher, and higher. And so, with the coming of dawn, the bewildered farmers found themselves staring at a mammoth castle miles up in the sky. Who lives here, I wonder. Man or monster? A princess or a dragon? Well, anyway, whoever it is, maybe they could get a handout, a few beans. No, what with beans! What am I saying? *''all walk down'' *'Ludwig': I'll bet mortal man has never set foot in this place. Ooh, boy! Look at the size of that footprint! Cinderella didn't make it, I'll tell ya that. Anyway, soon they reached the moat around the castle. But this didn't stop these kids. Oh, no. This bunch of nuts went on as if drawn by some irresistable force. And then suddenly, without warning, out of the sky above... *''all look at the dragonflies'' *'Mickey': Gee, what whoppers! *'Donald': Yeah, bombers! imitates a machine gun sound, then the dragonfly stops, then flying down, then the fish eats a dragonfly, then the row *'Ludwig': Finally, they reached the castle, the hard way. *''both look at Donald spitting water out, then putting the hand out, then Donald climbs up on Micky and Goofy, then throwing him up, then grabbing Mickey, then they try to get him up, then they all climb up, then they all look at a castle door, then knocking, then taking a hat off, then they all walk under the door, then Goofy tries to get out of the door, then they both help get Goofy out, with pants off, then putting the pants back on, then running down to Donald and Mickey, then they all look at a table'' *'Donald': Food! Let me at it! *''all run up to the table'' *'Ludwig': Boy, look at the size of that meal! There's enough there to keep Happy Valley for a long time! *''digs the peas out of the bowl, then bouncing on Goofy, then falling down, then landing on the jello, then the hat lands on the jello, then touching a nose, then trying to get a hat, with the feet shaking, with the pants falling down, then shaking up, then walking up, then falling down, with the wave of jello, then trying to get a hat, then falling down on the nuts'' *'Golden Harp': Oh, who's there? Who is it? *'Mickey': That's the harp. *'Donald': Boy, oh, boy! to Goofy, then Mickey runs up *'Mickey': Golden Harp, looking at a keyhole How'd you get here? *'Golden Harp': I was kidnapped by that wicked giant. *'Mickey': Oh. A giant! *'Herman': A giant? down in the juice *'Ludwig': That's right, a giant! As big as... Wha... Herman! You feelijg better, Herman! *'Herman': Uh-huh. I'm hungry. *'Ludwig': He's hungry. That's a very good sign. Here, have a cherry. Anyway, this giant was so big, he could squish a man just like you could squish a bug. the cherry, while Herman ducks Herm... H-H-Herman! Eh... Oh. Whew. There you are. Oh, boy. For a minute, I thought I squished my best friend. *''kisses Ludwig'' *'Ludwig': Anyway, this giant was really a big hunk of a lunk, and he looked something like this. *'Willie': Fe-fi-fo-fum! the ball, singing Fe-fi-fo-fum, he-hi-ho-hum. I'm a most amazing guy, a most amazing guy am I! Fe-fi-fo-fum, he-hi-ho-hum. I'm the stuff, I'm tellin' you for here's what I can do! I can change myself into an elf, fly up high like the birdies. I can disappear into atmosphere, peekaboo! 'Cause I know the magic wordies, fi-fo-fe-fer, fi-fi-fi-fi. singing Fifi? I don't know no Fifi! Fe-fi-fo-fum! I smell... while looking around, then they all run away, then twitching, then opening the top, sniffing Pot roast! Chocolate pot roast! With stispashio, with spispashni, with smishmash, with green gravy! a fork and knife, then sliding together, humming, then cutting the cheese Feedy, fidey, fodey, fum! salt on the sandwich *'Mickey': at Willie Gesundheit! Ha-ha! *''sandwich drops from Willie'' *'Willie': to get Mickey Oh no, you don't! You can't get away from Willie! Mickey I gotcha! I think I gotcha. inside of the hand Yeah, I gotcha. *'Mickey': Willie! back in the hand *'Willie': What? *'Mickey': the match, then skip counting 10, 20, 30, 40. Boy, what a lifeline! *'Willie': But what's this here? *''puts the hat back on'' *'Willie': What is it? What is it? *'Mickey': Oh-ho! I can't believe it! *'Willie': Is it bad? *'Mickey': Why, it says here that you can change yourself into anything. *'Willie': Sure, sure! You wanna see me? I can change myself into the darndest things. Ha ha ha ha! Go on. Give me somethin'. Anything! *'Mickey': Anything? *'Willie': Anything! *'Mickey': at a fly swatter Well, can you change into a fly? *'Willie': A cute, teeny-weeny, itsy-bitsy housefly? *'Mickey': That's it, a housefly! *'Willie': Aw, you don't want a fly. How 'bout a bunny with long pink ears? *'Mickey': Ha! Well, of course, if you can't do a fly, why, uh... *'Willie': All right. A fly. Why? *'Mickey': Well, they're, uh... Because. *'Willie': Okay. A teeny-weeny fly. Heh-heh-heh! With pink wings! Now for the magic wordies. *''gives him a whistle to Donald and Goofy'' *'Willie': singing Fe-fi-fo-fum, he-hi-ho-hum! I'm the most amazing guy, te-ti-te-ti-te-ti! a bunny You sure you don't want a pink bunny? Hey, what is this? back into a giant You think you'll fool Willie? Mickey, Donald, and Goofy, then touching them, then grabbing a Golden Harp, then putting in a chest, then closing the chest, then grabbing a chest, then putting on the desk, squeezing Mickey *'Ludwig': Yep, things looked pretty dark for the prisoners. Looks like their goose is cooked, but there's still a chance: The magic harp! She knows the giant's weakness. *''strings strum'' *'Ludwig': If she could only use her magic voice to put the giant to sleep. *''both peek out of a keyhole, then looking down'' *'Golden Harp': singing In my favorite dream, everyone is so delightful. No one's mean or spiteful in my favorite dream. Yes and in my favorite dream, there my heart can go romancing. Dancing to a heavenly theme. But there's something else I look foward to. It's a secret, but here's a clue. He's my favorite you know who. You're the hero of my most favorite dream. *'Donald': Oh, bossy, forgive me. *''harp continues humming, then Donald hits the keyhole, then yawning, then walking on Willie'' *'Golden Harp': singing In his right vest pocket you'll find the key, the right vest pocket go carefully. *''continues walking on the giant, then sliding in the pocket'' *'Golden Harp': Oh! *''grabs the key, then opening a box, then sneezing'' *'Willie': I'll smash, ah, I'll sma-ah-ah... stutters, then sighing, then he continues starting to sneeze Blaat! looks in the pocket Hello? Nightmare. *''tries to cilmb up with the key, then spinning around, then holding on the edge'' *'Donald': Oh, my! *''key flies up, then holding on the foot, then grabbing it'' *'Donald': He made it! *'Goofy': He did? out of the keyhole Here he comes with the key. *'Donald': Let me have it, Mickey. *''key hits Donald, then opening a chest'' *'Ludwig': Well, it looks like success at last, safe from the overgrown kook of a giant. Now, all they gotta do is find the beanstalk, climb down and go home with a big surprise for Happy Valley. Wait! Mickey's going to make doubly sure. He's taking no chances just in case Willie might wake up. *'Herman': Oh! *''lets go of the shoelaces, then they push a Golden Harp, then smashing the knife, then running away'' *'Willie': Come back here! Come back here! *''opens the cork, then popping out, then sliding down, then Willie breaks a castle, then running away, splashing the water, running away, with the water out, then running to grab Mickey, then grabbing the ground, then looking for Mickey, then they both help the Golden Harp, then grabbing the vine, then tying around, then the giant trips on the vine, laying down, running away, then bouncing on the beanstalk, then Willie walks on the beanstalk, then running on the beanstalk, then Willie slides down at Mickey, then they all cut a beanstalk, by hitting Donald, then the beanstalk cuts, with flat Donald, then getting up, then running away, with Willie falling down'' *'Ludwig': Well, there goes Willie! Over and over and over, down, down, down, and kerpow! And so, with the giant gone and the harp back, Happy Valley was once again "valley" happy. *''cloud disappears'' *'Ludwig': And the people lived happily ever after, except little Herman here. Herman! Herman, what's all the sniffling that's going on with you? *'Herman': sobbing I liked Willie. And he g-get's killed dead. *'Ludwig': Oh! Isn't he cute? Herman, bless your little heart. Herman, there never was a Willie at all! *'Herman': No? *'Ludwig': No! 'Course not! Like all fairy tale characters, Willie is just a "phenonenom," a phenom... He's made up in your subconscious mind. *'Herman': Yeah? *'Ludwig': Yes. In other words, just a "figament" of your imagination. *'Herman': No! *'Willie': the ceiling Has anybody seen anything of a teensy-weensy little mouse? *'Ludwig': What do you mean, a little mouse? Put the roof back on the house and go away. I'm talking to my fr-fr... I'm, no, I'm... mumbling Willie! Willie! It's a Willie! Willie! Ha-ha! Whoo-hoo! down, crashing *''lines'' *'Willie': What's the matter with him? Somethin' he ate? *'Herman': No, Willie, it's a figur... It's a "figamentation" of his imagination. hiccups *'Willie': No! away *'Herman': Peter Piper picked a peck of... *''grabs a building, then walking away, then grabbing a hat, saying, "BROWN DERBY", then putting it on, then walking away''